Teen Tyrants(X0)
￼￼The teen tyrants are a team of tyrannical villains who reside in earth Three , they are power hungry monsters who will destroy anything that gets in there way..including the other earth's History The tyrants were formed by crow who sought to use their abilities to take crime to a new level" the tyrants had easily taken down heroes of earth and killed many in their dark pursuit of villainy , this eventually caused feat when they had taken over only but a hemisphere...eventually the H.I.V.E(Heroic invincible valor experience) had created the heroic five as counteract to their team..this didn't last long as the five were defeated by their own member (Lady jinx) the heroes had taken down other defenses around the world. Roster The roster is filled with many dark members all of which are mirror counterparts *Ultragirl: An Amazonian princess who was trained by ultraman she is a manipulative psychopath who won't let anyone stand in her way , she defeated her sisters and left them to drown once the island was destroyed she tends to call ultraman her uncle and will face down any enemy her abilities are flight hand to hand combat and a lasso that exploits the negativity in others. *Redstorm: The Jaime Reyes from this universe was a normal teenager until he had been bonded to a scarab originally owned by Ted kord..this scarab freaked him out as it also bonded to his brain constantly sending "psychic visions" that warped his sanity making him a (responsive) slave to it and feeding him violence , he has many weapons since he tortures those who don't comply with the tyrants rules. *Inertia: Inertia also known as Wesley Allen was the grandson of Johnny quick who's speedforce powers kicked in at one point when trying velocity 6 Johnny quick neglected him until he became a powerful thief since then he has developed a need for things..as a kleptomaniac he responded to crow's invitation and joined..though he seems to be taking velocity six all the time , he has a love for violence *Devilette:An unknown warrior Devilette is a member from the future believed to be the titans daughter of red devil and ravager , this half ice demon contains a set of blades she uses to slice her enemies , she has an odd hatred towards raven and has been believed to be a spy *Powerlad:Powerlad is a violent warrior who has made his way through the tyrants and impressed the likes of other villains , he is a devious warrior responsible for killing many in the t tyrants mission. *Flarehawk:Flarehawk is a new member of the team..she currently possesses an obsession with the 1st robin dick Grayson who died in battle this lead her to become insane and a much more reckless being , during this Flarehawk took down the killer and attempted to restore herself..but still is in her bloody ways , she has a love for fighting and burning people and things , she later follows the titans into their world to find robin. =Extended membership= *Animalia:This versions beast boy he acts as one of the teams strongest members , Animalia is a real animal a savage beast and a vicious monster in all forms..Like the others he has no qualms about killing and is careless and sloppy when not motivated. *Electron:The son of Jefferson pierce electron has impressed the tyrants with her electromagnetic abilities , she has been one of two torture members as he forces his enemies to squirm around with electricity , he has a slight penchant for brutality , and tends to make electric puns. *Gigantion:The nephew of Ray Palmer had invented a new belt which allowed him to grow bigger then most others. *Emerald:Amy Winston had became a cruel dictator of gem world who crushed all empire s beneath herself...She was exiled and was sent to earth where she joined the tyrants *Jester:The daughter of this versions joker and harley...She betrayed them to Coleman and blew off some of her rage when assaulting tons of police..She joined the titans and became a part of their squad of watchers. *Chrona:Chrona was a time traveller who was stopped from using her powers to mess with time , later she was defeated by this world's fatal five and taken to the past..She ran into the tyrants and joined as one who could foil the brotherhood of heroics Category:Villains Category:Teams Category:Characters